


Gross

by Llama_and_Lion



Series: OtaYuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward yuri, Boyfriends, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Firsts, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, awkward Otabek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_and_Lion/pseuds/Llama_and_Lion
Summary: It was without a doubt, Otabek loved Yuri, from his beautiful skating to his filthy language, Otabek couldn't help that fuzzy, floaty warm feeling that blossomed in the region of his diaphragm every time he thought about his Russian boyfriend.OtaYuri week 2017 Day 1- First Times/Confessions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm late posting this because I decided to go out and get smashed last night whoops

It's not miraculous, the first time he says it. It's certainly not how he had planned it either, no candle lit dinner, no gross romantic gesture, no flowers, no...well anything really.  
'I love you', was something that Otabek had been thinking about for a very long time, potentially as far back as the summer camp in 2011, though he had never said it aloud, not to Yuri by any means.

His mother of course had dragged it out of him eventually, sick and tired of his weeks of pining after the Russian skater. She cuffed him round the ear in irritation,  
"Just tell him, silly boy", she huffed, arms crossed and eyes bearing down on him.  
"That I love him? Mama I couldn't!" He had said, with a distinctively self pitying tone to his voice. He only realised the significance of his words when he took in his mothers smug grin and glittering eyes.

It was without a doubt, Otabek loved Yuri, from his beautiful skating to his filthy language, Otabek couldn't help that fuzzy, floaty warm feeling that blossomed in the region of his diaphragm every time he thought about his Russian boyfriend. They had gotten together about a year after Grand Prix finals in Barcelona, though, this was only a rough estimate. They had never officially asked each other out, or had a defining moment where they had confirmed to each other that they were 'in a relationship', since the transition between friends and, well, more, had been relatively seamless. As if they had always held hands and kissed, and added x's to the end of text messages. It had just, happened.

Alas this only made Otabek more determined to make the first time he said those three words even more special. Except every time he tried, every time he got closer to saying it, the words would get lodged in his throat. It was stupid because it was true, he did love Yuri but, somewhere in the back of his mind, Otabek was afraid. What if Yuri thought they were going too fast or, God forbid, Yuri didn't feel the same way as he did? So every time he would back down, telling himself that, next time he would  
do it. When the timing was right he would tell Yuri just how much he loved him.

Which is exactly why he wants the ground to open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole, though Yuri's kitchen floor remains stubbornly solid. Yuri spins round from his position by the microwave, abandoning the take out he was reheating.

Otabek can feel the heat radiating from the tips of his ears as Yuri stares at him in bewilderment. It had been the daft lopsided and decidedly un-elegant bun that Yuri had put his hair into using the plastic bag their food had come in (of all the things he could've used for a hair tie) that was so ridiculous and so Yuri that Otabek hadn't been able to stop himself from letting the words slip out.

The silence isn't really tense or awkward as such, only Otabek wishes that his stomach would stop feeling all squiggly as Yuri cracks a grin at him.

"Gross," Yuri declares poker faced, and turns back to their food. Then doing a pretty terrible job of hiding the smile that's about to split his face in two he mutters, "I love you too,".


End file.
